Not So Lonesome
by krysCMM
Summary: Trory of course R/T...PG13 for now. they're friends at first...but then become more.
1. Default Chapter

Pairing; R/T  
  
Disclaimer: nope  
  
  
  
She was driving down the highway in Hartford to her grandmother's house. Her mother couldn't go for their Friday dinner because she was stuck with an overload of work at the inn. So Emily insisted that Rory drove down herself. But to be nice, Emily and Richard told Rory that a grandson of one of Richard's business partners were attending dinner with them that evening. And his name was Tristan DuGrey. The one and only. Rory didn't mind much. He hadn't really given her a hard time since he came back from military school. He finished off his junior year and came back to the hell whole itself, Chilton, for their senior year. They even could have been classified as friends. Once in a while they'd call each other up and have study sessions at each other's houses. But mostly at the Gilmore's. Tristan had confessed that the DuGrey mansion wasn't in his top places to hand out. Even if it was just studying.  
  
Rory pulled into the driveway and shut her new Mercury Cougar, off and headed inside. Tristan's black BMW wasn't there yet. She rang the doorbell and Emily answered. "Why, hello Rory. Come in." Rory smiled and walked in. "Tristan isn't here yet, but he should be here shortly." Rory took off her coat and Adrienne, one of the maids, took the coat.  
  
"Yes, I talked to him earlier." Rory and Emily walked into the parlor and got themselves drinks. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it grandma. It's probably Tristan." Emily nodded as Rory departed the room. She opened the large door and looked outside. Tristan was standing with his hands in his pockets and looking down. He brought his eyes up to her and smiled.  
  
"Why hello there Rory." They had agreed to call her Rory instead of Mary, but occasionally, it did slip. Rory didn't mind much anymore either. It was like a pet name for a friend.  
  
"Hey Tristan. Come in." She stepped aside and Tristan walked in. "You're lucky mom isn't here, it would be quite a scene to see her and my grandmother going at it."  
  
"I could imagine." He smiled at her.  
  
"Well, this is going to be a very, how should I put this? Boring night. My grandparents aren't exactly you know. They'll probably talk to us about business or something." She went on.  
  
"Yes, probably. But I don't mind. I'm used to it." They walked into the parlor and were greeted by Richard and Emily. After a few drinks and simple chatter about Tristan's grandfather, Janlan, and school. The dinner was over. Now, Tristan and Rory were standing next to Rory's car.  
  
"So, where are you going now?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Home, I guess. My mom is at the inn. She said she'd be home around ten thirty." She looked at her watch it was only eight.  
  
"So you're going to stay home, alone, for two and a half hours?" Tristan asked as they both leaned against her blue cougar.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. What are you up to tonight? Have a date or anything?" She grinned at him. Tristan stopped his player ways, but Rory loved teasing him.  
  
He smiled and shifted on his feet. "No. No brainless bimbos tonight." He smirked.  
  
"I'm amazed." She played a fake shock. They were silent for a few seconds.  
  
"So, instead of you going home and doing absolutely nothing for two and a half hours, why don't you hang out with me?"  
  
"Doing what?" She regretted her words the second it came out of her mouth.  
  
He smirked. "Must you ask?"  
  
"UGH!" She groaned. He laughed at her response.  
  
"Well, if you don't wanna do that we can watch a movie or something." He suggested. Rory looked him in his eyes. He had a very hopeful look.  
  
She smiled. "Sounds good. So what's the plan? We can go to blockbuster and then to my house since I know you don't like your house much."  
  
He nodded in approval. "Deal. Follow me to Hartford blockbuster and then to your house?" She nodded and they got into to their own cars.  
  
(*Blockbuster*)  
  
"So what kinda movie do you want?" Rory asked him.  
  
"Um…nothing Chinese. I can't follow those."  
  
She chuckled. "No argue there." After walking up and down each of the aisles, they both decided on "Rush Hour 2". It was a comedy and action movie that both could follow and thought that they'd like. They started for the Gilmore residence in stars hallows Connecticut.  
  
  
  
"I'm not with the FBI, I'm a security guard. I work at the mall!" Tristan imitated Chris Tucker.  
  
"That wasn't nearly as funny as in the movie." Rory laughed and ejected the tape.  
  
"Yes…I know. But I try."  
  
She laughed again. "Want some coffee?" She asked him when the tape was secured back in it's box.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." He answered getting up and following her to the kitchen. "Good movie." He stated making conversation.  
  
"Yeah it was. I love Chris Tucker. He's my favorite comedian."  
  
"Ugh! And I was thinking I was." He stated sarcastically. She just smiled as she filled the coffee pot. He came up behind her and whispered close to her ear. "Am I your favorite Chiltonite?" He leered sending heat into her body.  
  
She smiled and whirled around to face him. He was still standing the same distance away.  
  
"Is that a yes?" He asked, voice still low.  
  
"Maybe. You're right up there with Head master Charleston and Paris Gellar." She joked.  
  
"Oh really?" He asked moving closer and placing his hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes. You might not know this yet, but us Gilmore girls are big fans of Mr. Charleston." She played along with her joke.  
  
"Yes, I've seen you two talk to him. He's a big fan of your mother." He answered back sarcastically.  
  
She laughed. His hands were still firmly placed on her hips. He was only inches away. They starred into each other's eyes for a minute. He was about to lean in when the phone rang. Rory moved to go pick it up and Tristan leaned against the counter cursing the damn phone. He wanted to taste her cherry lips so badly.  
  
Rory came back and leaned against the counter next to him. "it was my mom." She stated simply. "She'll be home in an hour." She said peering at the I love Lucy clock that was about the counter. It was ten o'clock.  
  
SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GET ONE OF THE CHAPTERS LOADEDNO CLIFFHANGER THIS TIMEMORE COMING SOON! I'm ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY! 


	2. part two

Not So Lonesome Part 2:  
  
10:02, 10:03 and still neither said anything. They just stood facing forward and observing the things in the kitchen that they had both seen numerous times. Tristan cleared his throat and looked over at her.  
  
She sensed it and looked over too. "Rory...say something." He said simply. "This silence is killing me." He said honestly.  
  
"Well...what do you want to do?" She asked regretting it the minute it left her mouth. Tristan smirked.  
  
"Do you really wanna know my ideas?" He asked.  
  
"Stupid stupid stupid!" She hit her forehead. "What was I thinking?"  
  
He chuckled. "Why do you always assume it's something dirty?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Because it always is. I know you too well." She sat down on the chair and looked at her nails.  
  
He followed her lead and sat down also. "Rory. You look nice."  
  
She looked up to look him in the eyes. His eyes were only sincere. No joke or tease in them. She smiled back. "thank you Tristan."  
  
SHORT BUT I HAD TO DO IT SO THE NEXT PART WOULD WORK! 


End file.
